The Look of Love LEMONY Outtakes
by addicted2twylyte
Summary: Read 'The Look of Love' through Chapter 11 first. Due to a Chapter 10 rewrite, these VERY LEMONY scenes no longer worked in the main body of the story. But here they are for your entertainment.


**Author's Note:** I promised VERY lemony out-takes, and they are below, but first an announcement:

**A Hundred Thousand for Hannah Write-A-Thon**

A group of your favorite authors, Addicted2Twylyte, Cullen818, Jasper's Darlin Kathy, JaspersPrincess213 and Sparabella have agreed to post 100,000 words during the month of December.

In exchange, we are asking that you sponsor us in our Write-A-Thon to benefit Hannah's Hope for GAN. Our goal is to raise $10,000. This will be matched by Ms. Doris Buffet's Sunshine Ladies Foundation (Ms. Buffet is Warren Buffet's sister). If 1000 of our readers donate $10 each, we will meet our goal. Of course, a donation of _any_ amount is much appreciated.

In case you have not read, _The Sound of Love, _an excerpt from Chapter 8 is below and explains this charity.

If you have read it, then you know about Hannah and GAN. The link to the Hannah's Hope site where you can make a donation via PayPal is on my profile page. Click 'Addicted2Twylyte' next to Rob's picture at the top of this page to go to my profile page. (FanFiction deletes links embedded in stories, so I cannot post it here.)

If you decide to sponsor us, please be sure to type, 'FANFICTION,' in the 'Purpose' box on the Hannah's Hope PayPal page. If you forget, please send me a message so we can keep track of how close we are to meeting our goal. We will keep you updated.

**Thank you for "Giving What You Can to Cure GAN!"**

In the following excerpt, Jack is Bella's brother (think Justin Timberlake). Drew Seely is a real person, and he actually did do a benefit concert for Hannah's Hope and lists it as one of his favorite charities on his web site. Everything written in this excerpt about Hannah, her parents and GAN is true. Hannah is the cousin of the author, Addicted2Twylyte.

Just prior to this excerpt, Rob, has asked Bella, to marry him. He asked her in front of 75,000 fans at a Dave Matthews concert. Prior to asking her, he and Dave sang a song that Rob wrote. After the concert, Rob explains to Bella:

_I signed over all the royalties to you, by the way. It's your song."_

"_Thank you, sweetheart." I had a thought. "I know exactly what to do with the income! Jack is friends with Drew Seeley – he's the guy who stepped in for Zac Ephron during the High School Musical live tour when Zac had a conflict. Drew did a benefit for Hannah's Hope Fund. Hannah is a little girl with a very rare disease called Giant Axonal Neuropathy – GAN for short. GAN is a rare genetic disorder that slowly takes away one's ability to walk, use one's hands, speak or swallow and is terminal usually by the time these beautiful children reach their twenties. The disease is so rare, there was no research or support going on when Hannah's parents found out she had it. Of course, they were utterly devastated at first, but then decided that Hannah was going to be the first person to beat the disease. Drew said Hannah is absolutely precious, and he asked Jack to help."_

Now, on to the lemons!

* * *

**Author's Note:** The following lemons were originally part of Chapters 11 and 12 from _The Look of Love_. Initially, in Chapter 10 at the Vanity Fair party, Rob wasn't quite so aggressive with Bella when he was drugged. My wonderful and talented beta reader, Cullen818 (whose award nominated Team Jasper stories are something you definitely want to check out!), thought that Bella's subsequent actions would make more sense if he were more aggressive. She was right, and I changed it. However, the following passionate encounters no longer worked. So, for your lemonistic entertainment, here's what originally happened…

* * *

**BPOV**

"We need to talk about what happened," he said.

"Later," I said, pulling his shirt over his head.

We shed our clothes and made our way into the dunes. We made a makeshift blanket out of our clothes and frantically ran our mouths and hands over each other.

"I need you so much," I said as I licked and kissed my way up his neck to his ear.

"God, you have no idea," he said as he slid into me.

He filled me so completely that I felt our combined love swirling and spiraling through every cell in my body. In moments, I was gasping and moaning as my muscles tightened around him, and I dug my fingers into his back. He pulled me up so I was straddling his lap.

"I want you to come so many times you can't walk," he said. At that, I exploded around him again. He laid back and pulled me on top of him. "Make yourself come again," he said. "I want to watch you."

I grabbed his cock and ran its tip along my very swollen clit. As I started to come, I slid him into me, and we both moaned as we released together.

I collapsed onto his chest. "Oh God, I love you so much. I'm so sorry about last night."

He rolled over so we were both on our sides facing each other. "_You_ have nothing to be sorry for. I was out of my mind. I hope you know I would never try to force you to have sex. That wasn't me."

"I know. I knew it wasn't you, but I lost control too. It was so terrifying seeing you like that."

I started to cry, and he pulled me closer.

I pulled away and looked at him. "I almost relapsed last night." I told him what happened after I left him. "I came so close to throwing my life away, and then I saw you staring back at me. My life was laid out on that coffee table. My mind was waging a battle. On one side of the battlefield was my life with you, and on the other side, a line of coke. I actually had to _force _myself to choose between the hell of addiction or a man who wants to make love to me until I can't walk. _That_ is the insanity of addiction."

He pulled me into his arms again. "Thank God you're OK. I'm so sorry."

**Chapter 12 Out-Take**

**BPOV**

When I walked in, I heard the shower running. I smiled inwardly as I made my way toward our bathroom. I dropped my clothes on the bathroom floor and stepped into the shower. His back was to me, and he was rinsing his hair, so his eyes were shut. I quietly picked up the soap and lathered my hands then reached around and started stroking him.

"Oh God, that feels so fucking incredible." He reached back and pulled my hips into him.

"I'm just making sure you get _every_ part of you thoroughly clean, baby," I purred against the back of his neck. I let the soap rinse away then said, "Turn around." I dropped to my knees and wrapped my lips around his cock. I used one hand to work his base in rhythm with my mouth while the other hand massaged his balls.

"Oh God! Don't stop!" He buried his hands in my hair. "Faster, baby, harder, I'm almost…Ugh! God!" He exploded into my mouth. I gently released him, and he pulled me up and kissed me fiercely then picked up one of my legs to rest it on the shower seat. He slid three fingers inside me and worked my clit with his thumb. I moaned and buried my face into his neck.

"Come for me, baby. I want to feel you, dripping all over my fingers. I want to hear you scream."

I threw my head back, "Fuck! Yes! Ahh! God!" He slowed down and lightened the pressure on my clit, but as soon as I was breathing normally again, he increased the pace. "Do you remember earlier when I said I was going to make you come so many times that you couldn't walk?" I nodded against his chest. "You not only walked, you jogged back from the beach, so I didn't do my job." At that, I threw my head back and moaned again.

He reached behind him, shut off the water and grabbed a towel. He quickly dried us off then picked me up and sat me on the counter. He pushed my legs apart and buried his tongue inside of me.

"Oh my God! Baby, don't ever stop fucking me like this." I moaned. He slid his tongue up to my clit and slipped his fingers back inside of me. I leaned back against the mirror and gripped the edge of the counter. My third orgasm ripped through me, and I moaned and writhed.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"I don't know," I gasped.

"Wrong answer," he said. He picked me up, carried me to our room and set me down on the bed. He climbed on top of me, and I saw that he was hard again.

"You are amazing," I said.

"There is nothing that turns me on more than hearing you scream when I make you come." He slid into me again and drove himself deep inside; he leaned over so his cock stroked my clit every time he slid in and out.

"Oh my God! Please don't stop! Fuck me like this forever! Oh God!" We both exploded and screamed into the ecstasy.

As he slowly pulled out of me, he smiled and said, "So can you still walk?"

"Most definitely not." I said and pulled his lips to mine.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whew! That's the hottest thing I've ever written! If you enjoyed that, please visit my profile and 'Give What You Can to Cure GAN!' Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
